The purpose of this application is to seek funding for the 4th Biennial Symposium on Minorities, the Medically Underserved & Cancer: Cultural Diversity, Poverty, and Health Care Reform. There is a disproportionate incidence of cancer morbidity and mortality among minorities and persons of low level income in the United States. The Minorities, Medically Underserved & Cancer Biennial Symposium Series was initiated in 1987 to address this health crisis. The purpose of the Symposium Series are to: 1) provide a forum for the effective exchange of the latest scientific information and examination of strategies for reducing cancer morbidity and mortality in these populations, and 2) increase the awareness of health care providers, researchers, and the lay public, especially those serving minority and medically underserved communities, of the urgent need for cancer awareness and early detection. The 4th Biennial Symposium has three additional objectives: 1) enhance knowledge of specific cancer prevention and control programs that can be implemented in minority and medically underserved communities and the skins needed to carry them out. 2) improve knowledge of health care policies impacting the access of these communities to cancer care, services, and information and the skills needed to participate in the development of these policies; and 3) impact the knowledge and attitudes of health care reform policy makers about the needs of minorities and the medically underserved. To this end, the 4th Biennial Symposium with focus on: 1) Major Cancer Sites. State-of-the-art briefings on lung, colorectal, breast, prostate and gynecological cancer will be presented by leading authorities along with sessions on model community-based intervention programs; 2) Health Care Reform. Attendees will participate in a National Town Meeting with authors of major proposals from the White House, Congress, and private sector, 3) The Role of Cancer Survivors in Community Capacity Building. Practical and culturally relevant presentations on the role of cancer survivors in coalition building, program planning and implementation, and advocacy will be offered by cancer survivors currently involved in these areas; and 4) Minority Student Career Development in Cancer Research and Health Care. Students will have the opportunity to make presentations, compete for awards, and network with nationally renowned experts in cancer research, care. and service delivery. A distinguished roster of program advisors and consultants, led my Dr. Joycelyn Elders (US Surgeon General Designee), have designed a program that will involve representatives from the full continuum of minority health research and care. The symposium format will include scientific presentations, panel discussions, posters, and audience participation in Q & A sessions. There will be educational exhibits and networking opportunities.